In the Heat of the Moment
by Whitti
Summary: Aomine wakes up to Kise in heat and things get spicy. Takes place in an omegaverse/ werecat AU. Short one piece for indulgement purposes ;)


I woke up to the overpowering scent of pheromones and feeling a soft, wet tongue against my neck. Kise's hand was in my hair and his leg was thrown over both of mine.

"Oi…"

Kise moaned against my skin, "Daikicchi… my heat,"

I groaned as his hand slipped from my hair to my chest, then slowly trailed down to my groin. His fingers slipped under the waistband of my boxers and grabbed my dick suddenly. I snapped out of the fog of sleep immediately. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was almost 3 am. Kise's heat was ahead of schedule by a few days.

"Ah, Baby… you need me to take care of you?"

"Please," he asked. My heart melted when Ryouta looked at me with shining gold eyes, clearly desperate for touch.

I held his face with one hand and kissed him deeply, my Ryouta, my omega. He let go of my half-hard cock and moved so he was sitting on my lap, straddling me and still kissing me. His lips were full , wet and felt so good on mine. So right.

I suddenly felt a surge of aggression from the scent in the air, and grabbed his hips to grind our bodies together. Our lips pulled apart with a smack and Ryouta moaned at the stimulation, even through his briefs.

"Ahh, Alpha…. I need you,"

"I need you too, baby, come here," I helped him lay on his back and slid his briefs down his legs, throwing them on the bed. He purred when my tongue found his nipple, then trailed down his abdomen to his hard length. I lifted one leg so it was resting on my shoulder, and licked his wet pussy. It was hot and swollen and dripping, he'd already been touching himself.

"Daiki, Alpha, fuck. Fuck me, please."

"Have you been playing with yourself, Baby? You're so wet for me, aren't you Sweetheart? I'm gonna fuck you real good, just how I know you like it, okay?"

"Mmmm, please Daikicchi, fuck me good."

Damn my mate is sexy as hell.

I lifted his hips and he grinded down on my erection. I was starting to breathe heavily and my head was getting foggy from the pheromones. I felt drunk off him, and I kept drinking.

"You need my cock inside you, huh, babe?"

"Hmm, Daikicchi, so dirty" he gasped with a blush,"I do need you."

He looked up at me with dark, dilated eyes that shone from the moonlight coming in from our bedroom window. We weren't allowed to have sex in our pack house normally, but it's 3 am and my omega needs me. Akashi will understand… right?

Fuck it. Not like I'm going to say no to Ryouta now, anyway. The rest of the pack is asleep…

Ryouta grabbed me again, kissing me hard and rubbing himself against me. He let out little purrs as I groped his thighs and his sweet ass.

"Off…" he tugged at my boxers, and I pulled them down to my knees.

"Yes, yes please," he whined and I let my hard cock touch his pussy. He was soo wet. Slowly, I pushed forward until I was completely engulfed in him.

"Ahhhhhh,...Daiki"

Damn, this is heaven. I slipped back and in again, again, again. His hands grabbed my neck and pulled me down into a passionate kiss. I felt his hands tug at my hair and his nails drag down my back.

"Fuck, Ryouta, you are so tight." His fingers danced down my bare body.

I leaned down to suck at his neck, making him moan and hump me harder. My mouth left light bruises on his pale, sensitive skin.

"Such a good omega," I know how much he loves hearing that. He groans at my words and claws at my back, pushing our bodies closer so we're chest to chest. I feel his wet cock against my stomach and reach between us to stroke him.

"Yes, God, yes babe…" he jerks at the touch of my hand and his head leans back against the pillow, his long neck exposed. I kiss him there again, and it's too tempting, I bite him.

"Ahh! Alpha! Yes, knot me, knot me please!" With that, I pulled out and flipped him over so his face was pressed against the pillows and his ass was right against my cock.

"Mine." I push in slow, then fuck him roughly. My knot is getting more and more swollen and it can only barely fit in and out. The pleasure in my cock and abdomen is burning brighter and I can feel myself reaching the edge. With a growl I push in one final time and cum inside my baby's sweet pussy, my hands digging into his hips.

I bite Ryouta's neck again out of instinct, and he cries out as his cock spurts cum onto the bed sheets. We breathe together for a few moments before he says,

"Oh, Aominecchi, I made a mess…" I laugh and pull him down so we're spooning, still stuck together.

"Baby…" I'm suddenly exhausted. He turns his head to give me a sweet kiss.

"Daikicchi, you always know how to please me." He smiles.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt knock at the door that made us both jump.

"Oh, shit."


End file.
